Escala
by SLovingLecter
Summary: Ardelia and Clarice head out for the night to a bar called 'Escala.' Who has followed her there, and will he follow her home? AU, not as serious as my other work. Some light fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Clarice had been dragged to Escala by Ardelia.

Escala was one of the classier bars in town. Ardelia was going through her latest break up and with Clarice in tow had decided to go man hunting. Clarice had only agreed because although she was hiding it well, Ardelia was hurt and she needed her best friend. Delia had thrown her new red dress at Clarice earlier and insisted she wear it.

The dress fitted snugly and hugged her figure; Delia had always said Clarice had a figure to die for. Even with Delia's reassurances that she looked gorgeous, Clarice felt ridiculous; she hadn't shown this much skin in public since the tattler caught her in the designer dress from Dr Lecter the night he had escaped. In fact now Clarice looked at her current dress properly the two were fairly similar, subtracting the designer label and plunging neck line that barely reached her navel.

After he had left her trapped in the fridge door and fled Clarice had decided then and there that she wouldn't help the FBI catch him again, She felt emotionally involved now; especially after he had kissed her.

She sighed out loud whenever she thought about it and tonight was no different.

They had just entered Escala when Ardelia noticed Clarice's vacant expression and knew instantly who she was thinking about. "Not tonight girl, come on have some fun!" Clarice only nodded and smiled weakly.

20 minutes later found Clarice sat alone watching Ardelia dance with three different men; she was currently doing the tango with Mr Tall Dark and Handsome. Clarice had been asked to dance and she had turned all but the first one down, the first being Ardelia. As Delia changed partner Clarice watched with dread as Mr Tall Dark and Handsome made his way over to her.

"Name's Benjamin." He said as he sat next to her she only nodded at him so he continued.

"Well ya see, the lads over there" he said nodding to the bar "are all taking bets to see who you will dance with first, and cos' you've turned every bloke down so far I thought I would have a go. So Whatcha think wanna dance?"

Clarice's eyebrows rose at this revelation and repressed the urge to laugh out loud.

"What makes you think you're any different than the rest of them?"

"Erm… Well."

She smiled at the look of confusion on his face, he had expected her to jump up into his arms and dance; grateful to have been asked by him. Well he had another thing coming.

"I was honest with you?" He said hopefully.

"And what does the winner of this bet receive?"

"50 bucks." He mumbled.

"Well thank you, but no thank you." He looked absolutely dumbfounded and Clarice rolled her eyes before she got up and went over to Ardelia, who was sat at the bar with a group of women.

"Hey girl! Have you danced with anyone yet?" Delia asked.

Clarice only snorted and shook her head, then she noticed the others glancing rather too obviously at a man sat at a table with a black fedora pulled over his features.

"What are they so excited about?" Clarice asked Ardelia, intrigued at why so many women were focused on the one man.

"Well he has been sat there drinking the finest wine Escala has to offer, all alone; and has also turned every single one of them down." Ardelia motioned to the group of women who were all looking longingly at him.

Clarice watched as a pretty blonde from the group approached and had quite obviously decided to take the direct approach, she was sitting so close to the man that she was practically sat on top of him. She appeared to be whispering into his ear until he said something to her and she stiffened, then turned around and flounced back toward her friends.

"What did he say Marcy?" She didn't look to happy when she replied.

"He said he prefers his women to exhibit class not utter desperation. Then I told him that I had class."

"So why are you over here then? What else did he say?"

The blonde flushed an angry red as she spoke. "He told me that if I honestly think that then I have an over active imagination."

Clarice snorted with laughter whilst the blonde threw her a dirty look.

"And I suppose you can do better?" she said haughtily.

"Probably although I wouldn't throw myself at him before I'd even introduced myself." Clarice replied with an air of indifference. She wasn't really going to hit on the stranger but she couldn't resist baiting the blonde and rubbing her wantonness in her face.

Delia however knew that Clarice was bluffing and smiled wickedly. "Go on then Clarice, give it a go."

Clarice was shocked at Ardelia and scowled at her. "No I'm not going to throw myself at some stranger."

"Aw don't be so boring. I will do it then, but if I don't pull it off you have to have a go deal?"

Clarice was going to decline until she saw the look on Delia's face, she only nodded reluctantly.

Clarice was praying to every entity that Ardelia's powers of seduction would work as she watched her down the drink she had been holding and saunter sexily toward the mystery man. Clarice watched hopefully as Delia sat opposite him and started talking whilst fluttering her eyelashes and leaning over the table towards him.

She had been there the longest of the group and Clarice was wearing a smug smile as she was sure Delia had the man hooked. The blonde looked furious momentarily and then a smile adorned her features, Clarice looked back toward the table to see Delia walking toward her, a defeated air about her. Clarice sat there stunned whilst Ardelia only shrugged and sat herself down next to Clarice.

"What happened, I thought…?" Clarice asked shocked.

"He politely declined; apparently he is only here for a quiet drink."

Clarice was still gaping when Ardelia looked at her mischievously.

"No Delia if he wants a quiet drink, leave him be to have it."

"No way Clarice, we made a deal it's your turn." Clarice shook her head resolutely, she wasn't about to make a fool of herself, if Delia couldn't tempt him she had no chance.

"You wouldn't back out from a deal now would you Clarice?" Ardelia didn't give her time to answer before she hauled her up and dragged her over to the table.

"This is Clarice." Delia said to the man before she pushed her into the seat opposite him.

"But Delia I-"

But Delia had fled back to the bar. Clarice glanced tentatively at the man opposite her to find him studying her; well she thought he was but as his hat was covering everything but his chin she couldn't tell. Clarice looked over to Ardelia to find the blonde laughing at her, this spurned Clarice on little, but not much.

"Um hi…" she tried. He only nodded at her and held out his hand for her to shake, she took it and was slightly startled to find him bringing her hand to his lips; he kissed her knuckle and then stroked the same spot with his thumb.

Clarice looked over at Ardelia to find her smirking triumphantly whilst the blonde looked ready to spit fire.

Clarice faced the intriguing stranger to find he was still holding her hand, she gently withdrew it and they sat in an uncomfortable silence, after a minute it became deafening for Clarice.

"Um, so do you have a name?" she inquired over the music.

Clarice thought she heard him reply with "Indeed I do" but she couldn't be sure as it was mostly muffled by the music. Clarice then began fiddling with her dress, she had been so busy mentally berating herself for challenging the blonde; she hadn't noticed that her companion had stood and was next to her holding his hand out. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, surprise graced her features before she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

The men who had previously asked Clarice to dance were looking on at her partner in awe whilst the women at the bar were doing the same to Clarice, all except the blonde. As he pulled her closer Clarice could feel his slow heartbeat, with their bodies being so close together they could both feel each miniscule movement made by the other.

He leaned down toward her ear and brushed it with his lips.

"Why Clarice, I've never known you to be so inarticulate, I think the alcohol may be the cause."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Clarice froze mid step, her heartbeat accelerating at such a rapid speed she thought she might faint. That was his voice, how had she not realised it was him? Now that she looked properly she could easily identify the man before her as Hannibal Lecter.

His height, build even his mannerisms were unchanged, she felt like an idiot and vowed never to drink again. As Dr Lecter pulled her back into the dance she looked up to see amusement dancing in the maroon depths of his eyes. Clarice had no idea what to do, he had never shown up completely out of the blue before; she was usually had to be in despair before he popped up to add his own unique view on the situation. She shivered involuntarily as his hand caressed the small of her back and she heard him chuckle.

"Are you planning on saying something; Agent Starling, or are you just going to stay silent?"

"I… Uh… Hi."

He laughed again and she found herself smiling into his chest.

"Hi." He replied into her hair.

As they danced Clarice found she had her eyes closed as she leant against his chest, she wasn't stupid and knew she couldn't stay like this forever but that didn't stop the traitorous part of her wishing things were different. As her rational side kicked in her mind started screaming at her to step out of his arms, but her body wasn't listening. She was reveling in the contact and hadn't realised the song had stopped; when she did she blushed furiously, Dr Lecter politely showed no sign of realising Clarice's mistake.

He led her away from the dance floor and toward the bar when the blonde approached.

"Would you like to dance? I don't bite." Clarice couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her, Dr Lecter raised his eyebrows at her and she dutifully swallowed said laughter and gave him an apologetic look.

"Well how perfectly ironic" he replied "because I do, ask Clarice."

"Who's Clarice?" the blonde asked venomously and Clarice held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said sarcastically.

The blonde looked at her hand as if it had a highly contagious disease.

"Be quiet I was having a conversation." The blonde snapped at her.

Clarice laughed again involuntarily and covered it up, quite well in her opinion; by coughing.

Dr Lecter patted her back lightly, making sure her sudden coughing fit had subsided before his hand retook its previous position on the small of her back.

"So this Clarice, is she your wife?"

Clarice glared at Doctor Lecter in warning; he only smiled at her whilst rubbing small circles into her back.

"How perceptive of you, yes she is my wife." Clarice choked slightly whilst Dr Lecter smiled devilishly at her.

"Really so where's your wedding ring then? Are you looking for a good time while the wife's away?"

Dr Lecter's hand had moved steadily lower and was now tracing light circles on the very small amount of back he had left until his options were to move back up, or continue down.

"Oh no; she's not away, she's here tonight actually."

The blonde looked completely shocked and obviously had no idea what was good for her as she decided to continue questioning him.

"What does she look like? She can't be that good looking else I would have noticed her."

"I don't think you notice anything but yourself." Was the simple answer she received before they both walked away from her.

"Hey! She can't be that much of a catch or you'd be at home with her right? Why don't you come back to my place and I will show you what it's like having a real women."

Clarice could tell that Dr Lecter was keeping his face impassive to conceal his anger; so far this woman had managed to insult both his taste and his companion, Clarice decided she'd had enough of playing quiet.

"A real woman wouldn't be offering herself up like a common whore to the first stranger that she sees."

The blonde sneered at her. "What like you, you mean?"

Clarice gasped as she felt Dr Lecter's hand brush her rear, she looked up at him to see a challenge in his eyes.

"He's no stranger." Clarice replied before reaching up and placing her hand behind his neck and bringing his mouth down to meet hers. Dr Lecter's arms came round Clarice's waist as he kissed her deeply, the blonde stood there dumbstruck.

Cheers broke out from Ardelia's end of the bar and Clarice broke the kiss off laughing as the cheering continued. Dr Lecter brushed the hair back from her eyes and kissed her forehead, looking at her intently.

"Bye..." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck and disappearing into the crowd.

"Y-You're Clarice?" the woman asked and Clarice only rolled her eyes and looked into the crowd for any sign of the Doctor, of which she knew she'd find none.

"Hey Claire, what was his name?" Delia asked as she pulled Clarice from the club.

"I don't know Dee, I forgot to ask." Clarice said, half truthfully.

"No, too busy eating the poor man." Clarice smirked at Delia's unintentional choice of words as she raised her hand to touch her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Hannibal Lecter sat in his super charged jaguar thinking of Clarice as he awaited her return home. He had certainly received her kiss with surprise, it was more than he had hoped for but then she always did manage to surprise him. When had her inner battle of morality ceased? When had her perfect grasp on right and wrong shifted to what was right for her rather than the FBI agent within? Well he certainly intended on finding out.

Having decided he would have a look around her home, he exited his car and looked under the door mat for the spare key that he had seen her use many times. He had been to watch her frequently and had every image stored in his memory palace, many of them were of her as she was running, one of his fondest moments were of her bounding down the path in the rain. She had looked beautiful as the heavens opened and released their wrath upon her.

He breathed deeply as he entered her home, she was everywhere. He let her scent in through his nostrils to lie thickly on his tongue, he closed his eyes and savored it; a shuddering breath leaving his lips as he opened his eyes again; his pupils were dilated.

He bypassed downstairs and headed directly for her bedroom. It was a medium sized room with a normal double bed; the room was lacking personal things though he could tell instantly this was her private domain.

He walked to the wardrobe and opened it slowly, so he could savor the scent that was completely Clarice as it drifted from inside.

Once it was fully open his eyes examined the trousers and tank tops inside. Not much remotely feminine, but his eyes were drawn to the back of the wardrobe; he parted the clothes and smiled as expensive black material came into view.

The dress had a plunging neckline and the material whispered through his hands. He had hoped she had kept it; maybe he could persuade her to wear it again for him. He glanced down to see the Gucci shoes he had purchased for her were stored at the bottom of the wardrobe set apart in elegance by the muddy trainers and sensible shoes next to them. Dr Lecter shut the door as he heard the lock to the front door click open and heard the small footsteps of Clarice as she entered her home.

She was alone; fortunately, it seemed Miss Mapp had decided to stay at the club. Dr Lecter retreated into the shadows and waited as he heard her stumble up the stairs. She walked through the door, threw her purse onto the bed and walked through the adjoining door to the bathroom. Dr Lecter heard the shower running and imagined how she would look. He was foremost a gentleman and would wait until she had finished the shower before approaching her, whether she came out with a gown on or not was outside the realms of his control… The red of his eyes glinted as he smirked and settled down to wait.

As she finished her shower Clarice wrapped a towel around her and grabbed another one to dry her hair, she was rubbing it dry as she walked through the bathroom back into the bedroom.

Clarice sat on her bed and breathed a sigh at the thought of the events that had occurred tonight. She froze in the middle of said sigh as a certain scent had reached her, the spicy cologne she had breathed in earlier; held close to a strong, broad chest.

"Hello, Dr Lecter."

Dr Lecter smirked in the corner of the room; she hadn't turned around to face him. He walked over to her, knelt on the bed and moved the wet hair away from her neck to kiss it gently.

"Hello Clarice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Clarice bit back a moan as he lightly nipped at her neck, still facing the wall rather than Dr Lecter; she spoke softly "What are you doing in my bedroom Doctor?"

He smiled into her skin. "I was awaiting your return my little Starling, nothing more."

His hands worked their way up her arms; he could feel the sparse hairs as they stood on end when he touched her, her skin was still moist from her shower and her hair was releasing droplets of water that trailed down her back.

"Stand up Clarice." He whispered into her ear.

Clarice did as she was asked purely because he was doing wonderful things to her body and she'd been without that feeling for far too long.

Dr Lecter stood behind her and ran his hands over her towel clad figure, then when he reached the top of the towel he swiftly pulled it away from her and let it drop to the floor.  
Clarice vaguely felt the cool air hit her body as the towel was pulled away; she was presuming that Dr Lecter was still behind her as she had shut her eyes.

The Doctor was watching again as another droplet of water fell from her hair to trail down her back, he bent and followed the trail with his tongue; his hands trailing over her hips until he reached her backside. He straightened slowly and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Turn around Clarice."

She bit her lip and shook her head slightly; her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Clarice." He warned, growling. "Turn around."

He nipped her shoulder between his sentences to enforce his warning. She straightened her shoulders opened her eyes; whilst still completely aware of her state of undress she turned to face him. His eyes stayed focused on hers even though the body he had been fantasizing about for over a decade was deliciously bare before him.

"Do you want this Clarice, Hmm? There will be no going back after, and you will _always _be mine, I have your mind, once you give me that luscious body you will never forget. You know that don't you?"

She only nodded.

"Say it, Clarice."

"I want you to take me, Hannibal."

The ease in which his name spilled from her lips shattered any hope he had of containing his passion and remaining in control. He moved to her so quickly she was sure she would have missed it had she blinked.

Anger, lust, hope, fear and love spilled forth from both during their lovemaking and neither was left unmarked. Clarice adorned several love bites to her neck, stomach and inner thighs whilst Hannibal had scratches along his back and arms and a few bite marks on his shoulders.

Clarice awoke at 6.00am with a warm body holding her close. She smiled into his broad chest as she recalled last night's events. God, what had she become? That had been the best night of her life but her lover was a very powerful, very dangerous man. Clarice realised that she felt no guilt at sleeping with a killer, in fact she felt amazing.

Her eyes widened as a hazy memory came back to her, just as she had been losing the grip she had been trying to maintain on consciousness, she had felt his arms encircle her, his thumb stroking her skin and he had whispered into her hair.

"I am in love with you, Clarice Starling." And she had buried herself closer to his warmth and lost her battle with exhaustion.

Oh shit. As the ghost of her memory whispered those words to her again she lost any shred of loyalty she had left to the FBI, he loved her.

Clarice had always maintained a strict amount of self control, hell she needed it to work with Krendler everyday and not kill the bastard, but Hannibal had taken care of that problem for her. But at that moment in time she wanted to laugh outright and walk around wearing the stupid grin she had seen many a woman with at work.

She was after all a just like any other woman, she wanted to be swept away by her handsome, intelligent, sophisticated gentleman; she just never thought it would actually happen. He had asked her when she was trapped in the fridge if she'd ever ask him to stop; did that mean that he would if she asked? She hoped so; after all she still had some morality left. But she wasn't going to demand it of him, if he didn't then so what? Just as long as she didn't have to indulge in his different culinary preferences.

Clarice turned in Hannibal's arms to see him fast asleep, she smiled softly. Outside the sun was throwing a pink-gold colour across the sky, and for once Clarice Starling had slept soundly without the screaming of the lambs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Clarice mumbled in complaint as she was shouted up by Delia as usual, next Delia would walk in and pull the duvet away from Clarice leaving her freezing. It happened every morning as Clarice hated getting up and usually needed more than a nudge. But Clarice's sleep fogged mind registered that she was actually nicely heated buy the warm hard body next to her, Clarice moved further into the warmth and sighed contentedly.

"Clarice Starling, get your lazy ass outta bed! Don't make me come up there! Clarice? Right that's it!"

Clarice heard her steps as she stormed up the stairs and the fog quickly lifted, she sat up in bed realising Hannibal Lecter was sleeping next to her. She smiled slightly as she looked at his peaceful face and the arm that held tightly on to her, then Ardelia's steps on the landing made Clarice curse quietly.

"Delia I'm up, don't worry just give me a minute." Clarice prayed she would walk back downstairs and not follow their usual routine.

"Yeah right girl, do you think I'm stupid? You will just go straight back to sleep."

Clarice quickly yanked the covers up to cover Hannibal and herself. "Delia no don't-"

The door swung open as Ardelia walked through, intent on pulling Clarice out of bed. Then she froze looking on in shock at the occupied right side of the bed, Clarice sat in silence as a huge grin broke out on Delia's face

"Wow, is that the man from last night?" Clarice nodded apprehensively. "Good it's about time you stopped pining for Lecter; don't worry about getting up take as long as you want." She winked at her and smiled before tuning and shutting the door behind her quietly.

Clarice groaned loudly before falling backwards into her pillows, she turned her head and lifted the covers gingerly as if scared of what she would find. She pulled back the cover she had thrown over him hastily to find a very much awake Hannibal Lecter looking at her in amusement.

"Good morning." He said his voice rough from sleep.

"Mornin', how long have you been awake?" Clarice asked as she kissed his chest.

"Mm not long, I was rudely interrupted by a pillow hitting me in the face as you threw covers over me. Agent Starling, are you ashamed of me?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No Doctor, I was just considering Ardelia's state of mind and heart; I don't think it would have fared very well should she find Hannibal Lecter naked in my bed."

"Hmm... Pining for me were you?" Clarice colored slightly and tugged at his salt and pepper chest hair.

"Shut up." She placed her head upon his chest and decided she liked the way his chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Clarice?" He was stroking her hair gently.

"Yeah?"

"How do you propose I get out of here without your friend knowing?" Clarice stopped kissing his chest and looked at him, smiling mischievously.

"That may be a problem… She will kill me if you leave without introductions. Maybe you could just stay here as my prisoner?"

His eyebrows rose and he smiled. "Would you stay with me and hold my hand Clarice? We could have some fun." He dragged the last word out, leaning toward her menacingly.

"Oh, most definitely." Clarice proved this by taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

Hannibal lifted her chin with his free hand to kiss her neck gently, Clarice hummed her approval as he moved her onto her back and lay over her.

"Clariceeeee." Oh god, he was using his 'dungeon voice' and she bet he knew full well what it did to her.

"I remember when you first came to me Clarice, I desired you as soon as I saw you, young, trusting. Trying to prove yourself to ol'Jacky-boy, I know you desired me Clarice, I could smell it, I could see it in your eyes"

Clarice had heard of being 'talked' into an orgasm but had never believed it possible, now however she knew if he carried on talking to her like this she would, he hadn't even touched her yet.

"You knew when you saw me Clarice, you couldn't look away. Did you feel it? The sexual tension, I purely wanted to _fuck_ you then Clarice, to take you up against the wall of my dungeon, to make you scream my name as you came Clarice. You dreamt of me that night didn't you?"

God help her Hannibal Lecter was talking dirty to her and she was enjoying it, she could feel herself getting wetter for him with each word he spoke in his cold cruel voice, the voice she hadn't heard him use in years.

"Then you came back to me in the dark as soon as you had found the garage, you smelt of rain, and blood, Clarice. I sat in the dark watching you, restraining my desire. It wouldn't have done for Chilton to see me hard for you… Did you know what you did to me Clarice, hmm?"

"N-no" She breathed unable to stand the need she felt as she arched up offering herself to him, begging to be touched. Hannibal complied as his large hands started at her neck before venturing down over her breasts; where he lightly pinched her nipples and the suckled them to soothe the slight pain she felt.

"After you had left Barney came along, I asked him to pass my towel back through. I kept it with me Clarice it was covered in your scent; I even suffered punishment when I refused to give it back for them to wash. When I touched you for the first time Clarice, just a mere stroke on your finger, it ignited something inside me and I knew I had to have you. I know you felt it too didn't you? I could smell your desire, Clarice." Her name was drawn out into a hiss as her leg rubbed against his hardened member. He kept to his word and fucked her like he had wanted to do all those years ago; Clarice came so hard she swore she was seeing stars. When she told Hannibal this he only chuckled into her neck, afterwards he made slow passionate love to her, she cried from the intensity of it and he insisted on eye contact; each time she looked away he would withdraw, forcing her to hold his gaze.

Sometime later found them both sated and exhausted as Clarice's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Hannibal who was gazing at her without his usual indifferent mask in place.

"I could eat." Was all he said as the gleam she was coming to recognize reappeared in his maroon eyes.

"Again? Not yet please I need something to eat to keep up with you." He chuckled at her and kissed her head before he sat up and pulled on the pair of slacks he had discarded last night.

"Lead the way Clarice." He swept a hand out in front of him toward the door. She looked at him skeptically before sighing and throwing the blanket off her. Standing there gloriously naked, she decided to don the nearest piece of clothing before Hannibal literally pounced on her. As she buttoned up Hannibal's shirt she looked up to see him looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You look delectable in my shirt my dear, good enough to eat." He flashed his white teeth at her in a grin.

She laughed at him before walking to the bedroom door and taking his hand. "Are you ready for this?"

He answered by kissing her deeply as he opened the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

As Clarice led him by the hand downstairs Hannibal could smell mushrooms frying, Ardelia could apparently cook unlike Clarice; who lived off of microwavable food when Ardelia wasn't around.

"You stay here, I am hoping she will be ok. She's looking to leave the FBI anyway they have been giving her a lot of trouble, she's just paper pushing now and she hates it." Hannibal nodded and kissed her before he motioned for her to carry on downstairs with a large sweep of his arm.

"Mornin'" Clarice mumbled as she sat down on a chair and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Good Morning, and where's your man then?"

"He's upstairs, actually Delia that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Delia laughed "Oh yeah, what is it this time? Look I know you thought you had feelings for Lecter, Claire. But this new bloke could be good for you."

"I do Ardelia." Ardelia looked confused before she continued. "Have feelings for him, I have feelings for Dr Lecter."

Ardelia stood dumbstruck, Clarice had never admitted it out loud, the only reason Delia knew was because she knew Clarice so well.

"But – Clarice! What about the bloke upstairs? I'm not getting rid of him for you!"

Clarice smiled.

"No you don't need to Delia, how's work goin have you handed in your resignation yet?"

Delia's eyes narrowed as she thought about the FBI "Yeah I was fed up with em' to be honest and- Don't change the subject!"

Clarice sighed and tried to think of a way to tell her. "Ok Delia, say for example if I was really happy with someone but you didn't agree with it, you'd still be ok though right?"

Ardelia's brow furrowed."I guess so as long as you were happy, I don't think it would matter. Clarice what is this about and whose shirt are you wearing?"

"Ok, please don't freak… Just stay calm ok? You can come in now." Clarice turned slightly to the doorway

"Ah so he is here what's his name then Clari-"

Ardelia didn't finish her sentence as she stood in looking shock at the now shirtless Hannibal Lecter as he walked in and stood behind Clarice who leant against him with a wary look in her eyes as she regarded Ardelia.

"Good morning, Agent Mapp." Hannibal nodded politely

"Morning Dr Lecter." Ardelia was still stunned but wouldn't let the manners her momma had taught her slip. Then Delia seemed to come out of her shock induced silence and looked at Clarice.

"_Dr Lecter_ Clarice? _Dr Hannibal Lecter_! Are you crazy? Sorry Doc, no disrespect intended."

Hannibal nodded again and smirked whilst looking down at Clarice awaiting her answer.

"I guess so." Ardelia watched as Clarice gazed up at him adoringly and he stroked her cheek gently.

Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lecter was gazing at her best friend as though she was the most beautiful and important thing in the world, despite her instincts Ardelia smiled at seeing her friend happy.

"Ok then who's up for a fry up for breakfast?" Ardelia asked turning back to the oven.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at Clarice as he chuckled and slid gracefully into the seat next to her. Clarice looked at him sat at her table shirtless and smiled as she stood and walked out the room to change.

When she returned she found Hannibal sat eating sausage, eggs, mushrooms and bacon whilst conversing with Delia who was enthusiastically talking back.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Clarice laughed

Ardelia looked up not bothering to conceal the awe in her eyes.

"Clarice this man is a genius!" Clarice smiled

"Don't inflate his ego Delia, I know he is how do you think he managed to outsmart the FBI for so long?"

"But still…I mean"

"I know Dee, I know."

Clarice sat back down next to him and looked at his plate hungrily

"Sorry Clarice I'm all out, he has a big appetite." Delia said.

She laughed then and looked again at his plate before meeting his eyes and stuck out her bottom lip pouting at him.

"Please sir, may I have some food?" She asked him in a sweet innocent voice, He laughed his rich warm laugh at her and pushed the plate over whilst she handed him his shirt to put on.

"So what happened to the man you were dancing with last night then Clarice?" Ardelia asked whilst biting off a bit of toast.

Clarice smiled and looked at Hannibal."It was Hannibal, he followed me there and then came back here."

Ardelia smiled at the pair before freezing in the middle of biting her toast, looking at Hannibal in horror. "Oh god, it was you at the table? The one she danced with?" At Hannibal's nod she groaned and leant back in her chair.

"What?" Clarice asked confused.

Hannibal smiled at Clarice as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I flirted with Dr Lecter; I tried to pull Hannibal Lecter." Ardelia said in despair then at the look on Dr Lecter's face started laughing.

"Well at least I know why you turned me down." She smiled and looked at Clarice, who stood up when Delia did and hugged her.

"So you won't say anything? To the FBI I mean?" Clarice murmured in her ear.

"Nah Clarice he seems like a good guy, sides' I'm just a regular citizen now and he makes you happy. I am off out though but you don't need to worry I'll see you tonight." Delia winked before putting her plate in the washing up bowl and walking out.

Clarice stood looking confused for a moment.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Hannibal stood and walked over to embrace her.

"Hmm for you maybe, I got the 'Talk' usually given by fathers to fumbling testosterone fuelled teenage boys, I must say it was enlightening."

Clarice laughed and huddled closer to his warmth but squealed when he pulled her into his arms and carried her back upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

They were sat on the couch together, and Hannibal was telling Clarice, in detail the warnings he had gotten from Ardelia with regards to their 'relationship'.

Clarice had just walked from the room to go upstairs to change leaving Hannibal sat in the kitchen with a wary Ardelia Mapp.

"So… Dr Lecter, May I be frank with you?"

Hannibal nodded and took a sip of his coffee managing not to grimace.

"Are you in love with her?" Hannibal looked at her, impressed; she really was going to get straight to the point. He could see that Ardelia cared about Clarice, and so knew the need to be honest.

"If I said yes would you believe me Ms Mapp?" She looked at him, considering.

"If I believed you were being honest with me, yes."

"And do you?"

"I don't think you would lie to me Dr Lecter, not about Clarice."

Hannibal nodded in acceptance, Ardelia continued.

"What are your intentions towards her Dr Lecter?"

Hannibal smirked and couldn't help raise an eyebrow.

"By intentions are you referring to our relationship, or my more exotic dietary habits?"

Ardelia's lip twitched slightly before becoming serious again.

"I will let you decide that one Dr Lecter, but Clarice has always been of the firm belief that you would never hurt her."

"Mm, then she is right." He said in a low voice so that Ardelia's ears strained to hear his words.

Hannibal decided to take the direct route, he didn't need to play games with Ms Mapp, he doubted it would make her more approving of Clarice's relationship with him. He didn't want to cut her off from her friend and he believed that Ms Mapp cared first and foremost about her friend over the FBI, if however Clarice was to say he had hurt her he didn't doubt that Ms Mapp would hesitate to call them.

"Ms Mapp, you needn't worry about Clarice's safety around me, I can guarantee you she is more safe with me than anywhere else in this world, I would never hurt her and nor would I let any other. As to my intentions… What I would like and what Clarice allows will be two different things, and she always manages to surprise me.

What I would like to do would be to lavish any and everything she wanted upon her, to dress her in fine clothes and watch her become and believe she is the beautiful and courageous woman I see when I look at her. To introduce her into fine wine and food and to love her for as long as she will allow it. If however she decided against that, I will take whatever I can get Ms Mapp."

Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a slight o, before she cleared her throat and nodded.

"Good, because if you hurt her, I swear Dr Lecter the FBI will be the least of your worries."

Hannibal smiled at her and nodded watching as Ms Mapp went back to cooking breakfast.

Clarice was laughing into Hannibal's chest as he finished re-telling this morning's events, then she sat up and kissed him softly expressing her gratitude for his honest words to her friend.

"So what does happen next, Hannibal?"

He looked down at her in contemplation; she wasn't going to like what he had to say, they couldn't leave together, one of the first things Jack was going to suspect was her leaving with him. He would have to go ahead of her maybe by a month; he would need to get things ready for her, maybe even a house… That was even if she wanted to leave with him.

"I can't stay in America Clarice, you know that." She nodded at him and he carried on.

"I will have to leave, soon Clarice…" She nodded again.

"And you want me to come with you, where are we going?"

Hannibal turned to look at her properly. "No Clarice, you can't, not right away." He saw the rejection surface in her eyes as she began to pull away from him, physically and mentally, he stopped her by holding her to him.

"Do not take that as a rejection Clarice, I would love nothing more than to whisk you away but at the moment, I cannot. It would look too suspicious; our mutual friend jack would suspect me and as a result would be tracking your movements. You will need to arrange it properly over a few weeks, tell him you feel like a change and don't want to stay in America any longer. Whilst you are here I will find us a new residence somewhere else, get everything in order before you come over, I will send you plane tickets, we have to bide our time Clarice, until the time is right. And then if it pleases you, I would love nothing more than for us to live together."

She seemed placated and held on to him as he held her.

"Where would we live?" she asked rather timidly.

"Hmm… Somewhere beautiful I think, with a wonderful view. I do have several properties available and if one of the suits you we could go there. They are located all over… Paris, Brazil, Lithuania, London and I think I might have one in the east, the world, as they say Clarice, is your oyster."

"Mhm, Paris sounds nice…"

"It is, believe me, it's beautiful..."

"Who would have thought it eh? Clarice Starling actually running away with Dr Hannibal Lecter, I don't like the idea of you being away for a few weeks though."

Hannibal frowned and turned her head with his hand and smiled slightly. "Clarice Starling, are you pouting?"

"No…" she grumbled and hid her head in his chest, he chuckled at her.

"I know Clarice, I don't like being away from you either, but it is necessary, I will get you a new cell phone, and I will phone you."

"Promise?"

He lifted her hand and placed it over his heart; she could feel his steady heartbeat.

"I swear it, Clarice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

He had gone…

First back to his hotel to get his belongings and then he said he would pick up a cell phone for her, apparently it was best all round for him to leave as soon as possible, Clarice disagreed with him but she knew if he stayed any longer she would be hard pushed to let him leave again.

She was sat out on the front step, still looking down the street where his car had disappeared. She couldn't believe it, she really was going to be happy, and they were going to be together.  
Now she was practically anticipating something to come along and ruin it all, the FBI, Ardelia even Hannibal himself. She knew she had trust issues but now when everything seemed to be fitting together so perfectly, the only thing left to happen would be for it to all go horribly wrong.

She shook herself mentally and stood up; it was a good morning for a run and she needed to get rid of the nervous energy cruising around her body. She ran back inside to change and grabbed her cell phone and car keys, she had found a nice new spot to run in, it was a big forest area, it smelt of leaves and fresh air, it reminded her of when she was a little girl. The trees were old and huge, perfect for climbing in, or making a tire swing, that's what she would have done back then, but now she was content to run and take in the nature around her.

What Clarice hadn't known was that the hotel he had been staying in was practically around the corner, it had taken him twenty minutes to get there, get his belongings and check out, he was back at Clarice's within the hour after buying her a cell phone from the nearest store. After finding her car gone he decided he would drive around to see if he could spot her, he had seen her visit a woodland area nearby on occasion when he had been 'observing' her, perhaps she had gone running there.

Clarice breathed a deep sigh of relief, letting the fresh air pass through her, this was better, she felt calmer here. She looked at her watch checking the time and then set off, she had always loved running, it gave her a different sort of release from all the pent up emotions that lay within her, building up each day.

Her feet didn't fight the ground as she ran, her ponytail bouncing behind her. She had forgotten to bring her music player with her, so instead she listened to the noise of nature around her, the birds twittering away above her, her feet landing softly on the earth, her steady breathing… it was so peaceful.

She had been running steadily for 10 minutes according to her watch when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a shiver go down her spine, the sort of feeling you get when someone is watching you…

She slowed down her pace gradually until it was a fast walk/ slow jog and looked behind her; she could see nothing but the dense forest around her and the thin path leading through it.

Suddenly above her a bird squawked loudly and flew out of a tree above her making plenty of noise as its wings beat, Clarice glanced up catching sight of its tail feathers as it disappeared into another tree. She looked behind her again, now stood still, and seeing nothing, she turned around and found herself face to face with a broad shirt and jacket clad chest...

Clarice jumped back shocked and covered her thundering heart with her hand.

"Jesus Christ! What are you trying to do Hannibal? Give me a heart attack?"

Clarice leant back against a particularly old looking tree to catch her breath and slow her heart rate down, when she had re-gained some modicum of composure she turned her head to glare at him and he smiled at her.

"I am sorry for startling you, Clarice"

She looked at him and snorted in amusement.

"Yeah right, I bet you are, what are you anyway, part feline? I didn't even hear you!"

He smirked at her lazily and moved closer towards her and held out his hand, she took it and let him help pull her from her position leant against the tree. His hand was strong and warm as he pulled her to him, his eyes were following a small bead of sweat sliding down her neck, and he lifted his finger and followed its path. Once he reached her collar-bone he placed his entire hand flat along her neck, shoulder and chest, feeling her heartbeat beneath his palm.

"My, my, little starling, how your heart hums to me…"

Clarice's breathing increased as he lifted his hand slightly, not much, just slightly so she could still feel the heat from his palm and he, her heart pounded wildly. Her breathing had increased and was heavier now than it had been during her running, his hand followed the rise and fall of her chest, never fully touching her and always too far away.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and she held her breath, stilling his hovering hand unintentionally, they stayed like that. Clarice's heart was pounding, begging for the oxygen she was refusing it. His eyes watched her intently; first holding a heat within them and now a small amount of curiosity, she had been holding her breath for half a minute. He could practically hear her heart thumping and imagined he could feel the vibrations through his hand, although he was no longer touching her.

Clarice didn't know why she was holding her breath; partly because it was a challenge, who would submit first? She knew she could hold her breath for a relatively long time, running had helped by giving her lungs a bigger breathing capacity that therefore meant being able to hold more oxygen for longer. She could see the curiosity in his eyes growing as he acknowledged her challenge, his hand lowered slightly, but still not enough.

Her heart was slowing slightly, still pounding her ribcage but slightly slower now; Clarice would take a guess at having held her breath for 45 seconds so far. Hannibal could see the pulse point in her neck jumping as her blood rushed through her veins, he was so tempted to place his hand there and feel it again, his eyes met hers again, the determination in them not surprising him. Clarice Starling was nothing if not stubborn; she would most likely make herself faint rather than admitting defeat.

50 seconds…

She blinked and gulped, trying not to acknowledge her body's desperate need to breathe in the fresh air around them, her chest jumped slightly as it tried to take in more oxygen.

62 seconds…

His head had tilted slightly as he regarded her, his eyes moving lazily from her pulse point to his hovering hand to her eyes and back again. He would twitch his hand slightly making her think he would lower it to her heartbeat, and then it would remain a scarce centimeter from her chest.

79 seconds…

Her chest heaved again as her body fought to get the needed oxygen in and she swallowed again, shutting her eyes slightly to suppress it.

84 seconds…

Her eyelids fluttered over her ocean blue eyes, a small sound escaped her throat without her permission. He was right, she would rather faint than succumb to him completely. This was her way of letting him know, without awkward words and excuses.

Clarice Starling was and always would be her own woman, did she love him? Unconditionally. But would she let him rule over her, make every decision for her, turn her from fully independent and answering only to herself, into a passive woman, always seeking his approval? Hell no, and that would not be what he wanted, he was enthralled by this wonderful, beautiful, independent, intelligent woman who was his equal in almost every aspect. Every now and then he would need to succumb to her will, to her want…

And so he did.

90 seconds…

Just when Clarice thought she could hold it no longer he laid his hand down over her pounding heart and met her eyes, Clarice let the air escape her lungs and breathe the needed oxygen in a loud gasp, she internally breathed a sigh of relief, he had understood.

As her breathing regained its usual pace Hannibal bent his head and kissed her pulse point feeling her still erratic heartbeat beneath his lips. He held out his hand to her in invitation and she took it walking next to him down the path.

There was the sound of cracking twigs up ahead as a middle aged man in jeans and a t-shirt walked past with a dog on his heels, he looked at Clarice and smiled, then at Hannibal and nodded his head; only frowning slightly as he walked past.

When they had passed Clarice turned her head slightly to observe Hannibal and smiled when she realised why the man with the dog had frowned at him.

"Hannibal?" She leant and whispered conspiratorially as if she had some amazing secret to tell him.

"Yes Clarice?" He asked dryly not bothering to whisper back or even lower his speaking tone.

"You are wearing Armani."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Hannibal, we are in a muddy forest, where animals live, most people come here wearing old clothes that don't matter if they get dirty, you however have come here wearing Armani. God knows how expensive that suit is…"

Hannibal smirked at her.

"You need not fret about the state of my financial affairs Clarice; I am perfectly able to afford several more Armani suits without feeling the pinch as it were, besides I have no intention of getting dirt on my suit."

Clarice smirked slightly and changed their direction so they were no longer on the path; but now in a small clearing where there was a circular fenced off area, with two benches nearby. Clarice released his hand and beckoned him forward as she climbed over the short wooden fence and sat at the edge of a large pond of water. He stood over the other side leaning up against the fence, watching her.

"This is called the dew pond, it's been here for years apparently, when the rain falls it fills this up even more, it's full of wildlife. Frogs, tadpoles, I think I have even seen the occasional newt."

She turned to look at him to find him merely leaning against the fence not inside as she had hoped, she frowned at him.

"Clarice, it is just an observation but, have you ever considered that there may be a reason that this is fenced off?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"It is just a small pond Hannibal, I promise, no alligators." She smirked at him; he smiled slightly but still didn't move.

"Don't tell me the famous Dr Lecter is frightened of a small pond? Or maybe it's not that, so what is it? Do you have some deep irrational fear of frogs?"

She had been looking forward at the pond as she had been playfully 'mocking' him so she didn't see or hear him climb over the fence and crouch down behind her to whisper in her ear.

"No Clarice I am not afraid of frogs, more what you have planned to do to my defenseless suit."

She jumped slightly, her heart rate increasing somewhat yet again. She had realised he probably knew what she was up to as soon as she had steered them off the path.

"Ok, ok. Talk about busted, I promise I won't intentionally get your suit dirty." She mumbled slightly disheartened.

"Clarice, I would not be here were I worried about my suit, I have plenty more."

She was surprised when he sat down next to her, on the grass and the dry, cracked mud, it would almost certainly leave dust all over his pants. She watched as he removed his jacket and folded it over his arm and laid it on the ground next to them, and then rolled up his white shirt sleeves to his elbows. The smile she sent his way was enchanting; he was sitting in mud in a Giorgio Armani suit, for her. Clarice moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder as she shut her eyes and breathed deeply, two of her favourite scents in the entire world combined, Hannibal's spicy aftershave and the forest and fresh air around them, she moved closer when he lifted his arm to encircle her shoulders.

"So…" She said by way of starting their conversation.

"How much did this suit cost you?"

He looked down at her briefly before returning his eyes to the large Dragon flies skimming over the muddy water.

"That isn't important, Clarice."

"Oh I know, but I was just curious how much money you are practically throwing away by getting it covered in dirt for me. Go on Hannibal, how much?"

"$1,795.00"

Hannibal was fully aware what her reaction would be, but he enjoyed living the fine life, he could afford it, he watched as her mouth fell open in shock. Then suddenly she jumped up and grabbed the jacket from the floor holding it gently in the crook of her arm, she then pulled him off the floor and turned him around.

An amused smirk covered his face as she brushed the dust off of his pants gently.

"What were you thinking? $1,795.00! On one suit and then you go and sit in the mud!"

He said nothing and let her continue rambling as he watched an old couple make their way out from the trees, they were heading over to the benches and watching them curiously.

"Clarice –"

"Shush, we are going back to mine and we are going to see if I can get this dirt off without ruining your suit, honestly sometimes I cannot believe you!"

"Clarice, you are the one who wanted me to sit in the dirt if I recall I-"

He paused as her hand brushed his backside, spending and overly large amount of time brushing the 'dirt' off of his pants.

"Clarice" He growled

"Hmm?" She hummed innocently

"If you wanted to grope me Clarice, all you had to do is ask, but I am afraid public viewings are not my thing."

He waited for his words to take effect as her hand froze, he turned to face her and nodded behind her indicating the couple sat on the bench, Clarice turned her head saw them both, trying to politely pretend they hadn't seen anything. Clarice cleared her throat and grabbed his hand pulling him along behind her. She climbed over the fence and watched as he did the same, still managing to look graceful.

Hannibal thought the blush that painted her cheeks as she walked past the elderly couple and mumbled a small "Hello." to them was particularly endearing, Hannibal couldn't help smiling and offering a greeting.

"Wonderful day isn't it?"

As they passed them, the old man smiled and winked at him whilst the old lady sat next to him smacked him on the arm gently.

"George!" he heard her mutter amused at him as they walked away.

"What?" The elderly man said, Dr Lecter identified his accent as English. "He's a lucky bugger that one, pretty young lass like that…" He couldn't hear the rest as they were out of hearing distance.

He looked at Clarice again lifting his hand to tuck some stray hair behind her ear and let himself think. '_I know I am George, I know.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Once they were back at the Duplex Hannibal gave her the new cell phone, his gaze calm as he watched her. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you can only use this for contact with me."

She rolled her eyes at him as she pulled everything from the box. "Damn, I guess Crawford will have to go without our nightly phone sex. I don't know how I'll break it to him..."

"Clarice..." Hannibal growled, folding his arms as he leant against the counter top.

"I'm joking Hannibal. I know not to use it for anything else."

He nodded and surreptitiously looked at his watch, the movement caught Clarice's eyes as she looked up and sighed.

"When is your flight?"

He met her gaze, his eyes holding the same reluctance as hers. "In another hour or so."

She bit her lip and nodded, placing the cell back in its box before she extended her hand to Hannibal. "Come and sit with me before you have to go?" He obligingly took her hand and sat with her on the couch; he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting atop hers as he too sighed.

"You're not going to tell me where you are going, are you?" Clarice asked, muffled by his shoulder.

"No, it is safer for you not to know until the last moment. Then if anything goes wrong you won't be lying for me."

She turned to look at him. "Do you think something will go wrong?"

He stroked his thumb over her lower lip. "I have learnt never to presume too much where the FBI is concerned."

Clarice nodded and shut her eyes, she rested her hand over his chest and breathed deeply; trying to memorise the moment. "I'm going to miss you..."

She felt his hand upon her face and opened her eyes as he tilted her head so he could have access to her mouth. He kissed her slowly and tenderly, so much so that it made her heart ache. "It will not be for long, it just has to be done in such a way as to not cause suspicion."

They both heard Ardelia's car pull up outside the duplex, even before she slammed her car door shut.

"Hey, I'm home. You're all decent aren't you?"

Clarice snorted in amusement as Ardelia cautiously poked her head around the door.

"We're fine Dee, come in."

Ardelia smiled as she sat in the armchair across from them, though the smile gradually fell as she took in Clarice's forlorn expression.

"What's going on?"

Clarice blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, which suddenly seemed to contain an immovable lump. "Hannibal has to go ahead without me for a few weeks; so we don't cause suspicion."

Ardelia looked relieved. "Is that it?"

Clarice frowned. "You're not upset I'm leaving?"

Ardelia rolled her shoulders into a shrug as she took her hair out of its clip, running her hands through the tightly curled locks. "I expected it. He can't stay here, and you aren't about to let him go after 10 years of waiting; are you?"

Clarice shook her head as Hannibal's hand stroked her arm soothingly.

"Exactly, I'm sure you can do without him for a few weeks. You've waited long enough already; a few more weeks won't hurt."

Clarice was glad her friend was there, she always knew what to say to reassure her. Even if it stung slightly; Clarice knew she was right. So she reluctantly kissed Hannibal Lecter goodbye in the hall, refusing to let herself watch him leave again she returned to the lounge to watch trash TV with Ardelia.

As promised he called her every evening, though she had no idea what time zone he was in she still bade him goodnight at the end of each phone call; and he humoured her, even if it was midday where he was. She spoke to him for hours, she dreaded to think what his phone bill would be like, but he seemed as reluctant as she was to hang up the phone at the end of each conversation. They talked about their plans, how she had been talking during her last days at the office of leaving the country; most seemed pleased for her, if not a little envious.

One evening Clarice was just grabbing a coke from her refrigerator as the doorbell rang, Ardelia was out of town for a couple of days job hunting; so she knew it wasn't for her. Upon seeing who was stood on the other side of her door; Clarice sighed and plastered a fake smiled on her face.

"Mr Crawford! What brings you out here?"

"I heard you're leaving us soon, I thought I'd stop by with some pizza..."

Clarice frowned and looked at her watch. "At 8pm, sir?"

He laughed a little nervously and bought a hand up to his neck. "Better late than never, aren't you going to invite me in Starling?"

Reluctantly she opened the door, letting him and his cold pizza through the door. Clarice silently wondered how long he had been stood outside trying to gather up the nerve to knock.

"Put it in the kitchen Mr Crawford, I'm afraid I'm not very hungry as I've already eaten."

He did as she asked obediently and Clarice glanced at the clock and bit her lip. She kept the phone on her at all times, just in case. Now it seemed to be weighing her back pocket down like lead, maybe he'd call later than usual...

They settled down in the lounge, him with a beer and pizza and her with the can of coke she'd had in her hand since she opened the door to him.

"So Clarice, where is it you're thinking of going?"

She thought quickly. "I'm not decided yet, maybe an all round trip to Europe, there are so many places I'd love to see."

"What about Italy?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant though the glances he was throwing her way proved he was anything but.

"I don't know, like I said; I'm undecided."

"I would have thought Italy would have bad memories for you Starling."

"I've never been there sir."

"I didn't mean memories of the country; I meant memories of Lecter's fondness for it."

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her coke, buying time. "I won't hold that against Italy, if anything it's a good advertisement."

He threw her a look that seemed halfway between surprised and disgusted.

"So why the sudden need to get away?"

"Why do you think Jack? All America has been for me is a nightmare, the FBI, my childhood... I just want to start again. A permanent vacation, if you know what I mean."

He grumbled to himself and looked up at her, he seemed to decide to finally get to the point and ask her what he came here for, when a loud buzzing noise interrupted him. Clarice momentarily shut her eyes and sighed, before standing and reaching into her pocket.

"Excuse me sir, but I've got to take this."

"You go ahead Starling, I'll finish this Pizza."

Clarice moved from the room quickly, making sure to pull the door closed behind her.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Clarice."

She smiled as she heard his voice, her heart calming somewhat as she whispered his name down the phone.

"Hannibal..."

"Are you alright Clarice? You sound distressed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though you'll never believe who showed up on my doorstep this evening. Hand in hand with Beer and Pizza; I nearly shut the door on hi-"

Halfway across the world Dr Lecter frowned as the phone went silent, he pulled away slightly to check he still had full signal. Yes; so the problem was at her end.

"Clarice?"

"Sorry, my friend is just in the kitchen making some Coffee, you remember me telling you about Jack Crawford don't you Aunt Patsy?"

Hannibal's grip on the phone tightened as he envisioned Jack Crawford in Clarice's house, being able to be so close to her whilst he was so far away. Clarice carried on, pretending she was having a conversation.

"Yes, that's him. Yes, he is older than I am. Oh no more a paternal bond, aunty. His wife was a lovely woman."

Dr Lecter chuckled down the phone, his voice low as he murmured to her. "Clever girl, Clarice."

He was sure Clarice had just spoken everything that would be worrying Jack Crawford about propositioning her tonight, everything that was making him feel like a dirty old pervert.

"How long has he been there?"

"Not long."

"Is he still in the kitchen with you?"

"Yeah..."

"Act like i just told you some terrible news pertaining to your family."

"Oh no, that's dreadful; is he alright? Do you need anything?"

"You, in my bed Clarice; now that you ask."

"If there is anything i can do, just let me know."

He could hear the strain in her voice and a grin crossed his face; this was entertaining.

"I thought i already had, Clarice."

"Oh, really?"

"Did you not hear what I said about my bed?"

"I don't think that's quite possible right now, perhaps in a few weeks?"

"Perhaps sooner."

"Really?"

"Really Clarice. Get rid of him, I'll ring you again in an hour."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know. Take care now."

"Oh, and Clarice? If he touches you, I'll make sure he can never use his hands again."

"Uh huh, Bye-bye now."

The line went dead and he too hung up the phone, his maroon eyes blazing as he brought a finger up to trace his mouth in thought. Perhaps he needed to remind Clarice just who it was she belonged to, he couldn't have Jacky pissing on his territory; so to speak.

**I'm back! I recently bought the Hannibal script, it's been signed by Anthony, Julianne and Gary Oldman so it really inspired me back into this fandom. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
